Little Stories
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: So when ever I feel like writing something random or have an random idea, I will put it here! Mostly FemShin-chanXKaito, but I will try some other things too... Chap 4: If your mother knows about your crush, you can only do one thing... wish she isn t as crazy as Kudo Yukiko. Because if she is, you are screwed! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer****: I dont own a thing!**

**A/N: So... whenever I am stuck in a story, have some kind of idea stuck in my head or just feel like writing something random, I will put it here... Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Pairing: FemShinXKaito**

**After she took the antidote!**

* * *

It was mid-night. A really different mid-night, as the snow slowly fell from the dark sky, and a pair of faint steps were heard in a deserted house. Yes, it was a pretty strange mid-night, and not only for the homeless people who joined their hands together in prays, wondering if it was some kind of ghost.

"Stop right there!" A voice suddenly was heard in the old, apparently abandoned building; and two people run out of their hiding terrified. They had heard that house was cursed, but the homeless people hadn´t believe it. It had been only a chance they found the Kudo house, deciding it would not be a bad place to sleep for a couple of days… The door was opened after all, as if welcoming them to stay… However, after hearing a woman´s yell, they weren't that sure.

"Oh, come on, Tantei! Don't be so stingy!" One more voice was heard in the house, but the homeless people were already too far to hear the male talk. "I came here to visit you since I was worried, steal some of your chocolate cakes, and this is how you thank me? A soccer ball?"

"You mean you came to get some cake and visit me… I know your priorities, no need to switch them." The woman said again, sitting down irritated at the dining table. She could swear she had heard some yells at the North Wing… That house was too big for her to keep track of it… What were her parents even thinking when they bought it?

As one more person, a teen with messy dark hair dressed in flashy white clothes, joined her a bit irritated, she just ignored him and kept eating her soup, the Holmes book still in her hand. "You are so mean… I thought you could use some company, forced to stay inside for almost two months now with only me visiting you."

In front of the messy haired teen, an irritated brown haired girl with blue eyes frowned, not saying a word. It was true what he said, but those were Haibara´s orders; and she wouldn't be the one to disobey them. She wanted her body back too much to do something as stupid as that. "You know the rules… The antidote may have worked, but my body needs to rest in order to work properly."

"I think it works pretty well, considering the strength of that soccer ball…" The messy haired teen mumbled, but the girl just ignored him, smiling a bit. "Plus, it has been TWO months! Don't you think you rested enough? You look like a human being now…"

"Kaito, like I said, you can go anywhere you want." The blue eyes teen stated, sighing slightly as she closed her book. They have had that conversation many times now… "There is no need for you to visit me every single day. I won't disappear or run away."

As his violet eyes locked with hers, he pouted a bit. "I won't go anywhere without my Tantei…" It was true… Those last months he had been always with her, looking after her and making sure she would live. "Plus, if you disappear again, I will track you down like I did last time."

Her apologizing smile never reached his eyes, as he stood up, still unhappy. Two months ago, when he heard that Tantei disappeared… he almost went crazy. He actually interrogated everyone she knew, checked traffic and house cameras, hacked into her parents account… Only to find her on the verge of death at her own house, locked in some kind of basement.

At the sight of her weak and thin body, since she looked more like a corpse than a human, he almost had fainted. For two weeks she only slept, the food being administered through some kind of medical utensil… All because of that stupid antidote.

Putting his arms around her small frame, he hid his face in her long hair. "Don't go away again…" He mumbled noticing she relaxed a bit. Every time someone touched her, she jumped a bit scared of the contact. Well, it was nice knowing she got used of having him around. "Because if you do… I will find you and lock you up somewhere."

As her head shot up, to look at him confused, he just smirked a bit. "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere, I promise." Her blue eyes were burning with love, and she tightened her grab around his hands as his face approached hers slowly.

"I will make sure of it, Shinichi."

Kaito said in a quiet breath and leaned forward, meeting Shinichi in a tingling kiss as their lips met, delicately touching her pink lips. However, that wasn't what she wanted at all. Gripping the red tie he was using, the brown haired girl pulled herself towards him so that their lips could meet with more force, their hearts beating faster and faster.

Her hands quickly shot up, as she gently put them around Kaito´s smooth hair, hopping to prolong that moment for a little bit more. But before she knew it, he broke away with a gasp, smiling brightly at the pouting and blushing detective who stared at him slightly irritated. "I know you will thief-san."

* * *

A/N: I am tired, yet I cant go to sleep... I need to write, and yet I feel no inspiration to write the one´s I already started... So here a random idea to liven up my brain before it melts... One advise people, never do math before writing... Math melts you brain and all you want to do is sleep -.-

Kaggami-chan XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

**Pairing: FemShinXKid**

**A/N: This is what I came up with at a Portuguese class... Nice time to spend time, especially considering I will have an exam this year XD Short and strange... Enjoy!**

* * *

In a white and green bus, a slender figure slept peacefully, her face against the cold glass while she sat rigidly on her seat. The raven-haired girl slept peacefully; completely unaware of the fact she had missed her station. Her dreams were cheerful and sweet, free from worry and terror. And for the first time, she enjoyed it.

"A ticket to Ekoda." A new male passenger said, entering the almost desert bus, but she never heard those words as she kindly smiled. She was having a warm dream, where everyone was happy. She, along with her friends and parents, was playing in a green park, filled with huge green trees and beautiful flowers.

It was a rare nice dream, completely different from the nightmares filled with crowds who were stalking her for the past months. There was no blood, no murder, no danger… Just a clear river and flowers… And a soccer field with many soccer balls. And Holmes was there too, along with Watson…

"Tantei?" The same voice from before whispered surprised, as he noticed the sleeping girl in the back. The boy´s face twisted confused, and he asked himself what was going on. It was rare for her to fall asleep in a bus… or more like fall asleep in any place. It was a fact, and after stalking and watching over her for a long time, he knew he was right. "Tantei!" He called again, sitting near her.

However, she didn't move nor showed any signs of waking up, ignoring the teens pleas. The teen sighed giving up, his eyes moving slowly from the window to the sleeping girl, and again to the window. He was having a dilemma now… If he took her to his house, she may thing she was kidnapped… But if he rode that bus all the way back to Beika… well, that was impossible, since that was the last bus of the night.

Sighing once more, as his violet eyes looked at the sleeping girl, he smiled a bit. There was no other way, was it? Even if he had retired for the time being, it didn´t mean he would never become Kid if it was needed. If it was for her, he would become anything.

A pair of sapphire eyes opened confused, as their owner wore up from her sleep a bit startled. If she remembered well, she had fallen asleep in the bus on her way home from the police station… However, as she looked around, she frowned.

Shinichi was at home, lying on her warm bed. She still wore her uniform, but she wasn't at the bus anymore. "I don't remember coming home…" she mumbled, slowly standing up. Something felt wrong. If she hadn't come home on her own, who brought her there?

There were many possibilities, but she needed to rule out those which didn't fit the circumstances. First, it had to be someone she knew, or that knew her, otherwise they would never know which house was hers. Then, it had to be someone close to her, to know where she hid the second pair of keys… or maybe it was a certain thief, who liked to break into her house…

Mumbling something to herself, Shinichi looked around her once more. If it really was the thief… he would have left something to identify himself. He liked it a little too much

As soon as that thought hit her, her eyes flew to the bed-table next to her… only to look down disappointed as she found nothing. "Well, there goes my happy morning..." she thought, sighing depressed as she made her way to the living room.

Despite the promise of visiting her from time to time, that idiot had left her hanging for weeks, and she didn't really like it. After all, he hadn't answered to her confession yet… And it had taken her all her courage and will power to confess. "Stupid, idiotic magician…" She mumbled, sighing irritated.

"Who is the stupid, idiotic magician?" As a voice came heard in the room, Shinichi quickly looked up surprised, only to stare at a violet eyes teen with messy raven hair, who smirked at her surprise. "I though you liked me, Tantei-chan…"

Not thinking twice about her actions, Shinichi quickly run towards him, her arms warping around him. He laughed a bit, before hugging her. "What are you doing here, Kid?" Thou she asked that, she wasn't really waiting for an answer. If it was her will, she would keep him there always!

"Just giving you a lift home, after you fell asleep on the last bus and missed your stop." Saying it as if it was obvious, Kid smirked even more as he lowered his face so he would talk into her ear. He had waited a long time to say that… "I love you, Shinichi."

Blushing redder than a tomato, Shinichi smiled back at him, thankful she had fallen asleep in the bus. "I love you too, stupid, idiotic thief." And as they eat the breakfast together, talking about everything and anything, their fingers interlaced, Shinichi couldn't help but think that falling asleep in the bus wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

A/N: Guess what? I didn't do math before writing! XD Hope you liked.

**Yuri Kumiko: **One shots, two-shots... what ever comes to my mind. XD How did you know I was going to come back? *huge wary eyes*

**shinjichan173: **It wasnt his fault... It was hers... She forgot to lock it I´ll continue writing. :)

**Assasin8:** Pretty random... ... Yes, pretty random some times... XD

I love answering reviews... I wonder why?

See you next time!

Kaggami-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: So, maybe of you don´t know, but I had to drink coffee recently... and you can say in the end of the day I was pretty out of it. XD So, I had this idea (it attacked me at night, when I was defenseless... ) Enjoy**

**As always, Female Shin-chan XD**

* * *

It was a rule no one, not even her parents broke; as they knew the result would be disastrous. In Kudo Shinichi´s house there was always coffee, of the blackest and the strongest kind. And guess for who was it for? Considering that currently there were only two people living in that house, one of them completely hating and despising coffee, preferring the sweet chocolate cake… it could only be Shinichi.

"Kaito! Where is the coffee?" The raven-haired girl inquired, glaring irritated at the place where her favorite drink was supposed to be. It was only eight am, of Sunday, and yet the Detective was already up. Megure-keibu just called her, hopping she would help him with a rather difficult case. However, she never left the house without doing one thing: drink her coffee.

"Coffee?" A man dressed in a dark suit suddenly appeared in the kitchen, staring at her confused. "Don´t you remember? It ended yesterday…" Blinking surprised at her completely terrified face, Kaito frowned. He still wondered how his girlfriend of two years managed to drink that… That thing wasn´t sweet at _all_! Believe him; he tried…

"It… ended…?" She mumbled, allowing her body to fall down towards the floor completely in despair. But… how? She couldn't remember it ever happening… Last night she had walked towards the kitchen to drink her usual coffee, since she had a lot of university work to catch up… Nevertheless, now that she tried to remember what happened next, she just couldn't.

Sighing, Kaito quickly walked towards her with a smile, picking up the small framed detective, (she was small framed considering he was at least 20 centimeters taller than she was). "I will buy some when I come back from the show, so please endure until then."

The puppy eyes she gave her were too much, as he leaned closer and kissed his detective. How fortunate he was… Who would have thought Shinichi would chose him, considering she had more than half of the man population of both her old high school and university running after her… But now, and forever, she was his and only his.

Giggling slightly embarrassed when they parted, Shinichi eyed him warmly, before remembering that people were waiting for her. Sighing, she gave him a faint kiss on the cheek, running up the stairs to change clothes. After all, there was no way she could go visit the inspector wearing a cute blue nightdress…

Understanding the rush, Kaito sighed, left all alone in the room, trying to hide his blush. God, even after those two years he still was unable to calm down… "Good luck at your case!" Kaito yelled, already late for his own appointment. However, now that he thought about it, would she really be ok? The last time he refused to give her coffee… Well, lets say he still palled every time he remembered the punishment…

"You too!" The raven-haired beauty with sapphire eyes yelled back, changing clothes. If she remembered correctly, there was this amazing café under Ran´s house… "Maybe I should stop there…" There was no way she would be able to survive without coffee for a whole day! It was impossible, more than just improbable. "Yes, I will stop there."

Running down the stairs, Shinichi tried to hurry up. It was Sunday for goddess sake… and Kaito had only one performance that day. So maybe they could go on a date! Brightening even more at such possibility, she smiled as she went out. Only to frown annoyed.

Out-side; waiting in her red car, Sato and Takagi-keiji were waiting for her with serious faces. It only meant two things: first, it was better for her to forget the coffee for now… and that the case was tricky. "I wish there was coffee…"

The ride took less than ten minutes, as Sato quickly introduced the Uni student to the case. A man has been killed, a girl had been kidnapped, and the father of the girl was freaking out. The kidnappers hadn't called him yet with the ransom, but the inspector had been hoping to find the girl before they did. After all, that murder had to be related, as the murdered man was her protector.

"So…" Shinichi stared out of the window bored, or more like depressed. She really needed her coffee… "That girl is daughter of someone important, right? Are you planning on telling me, or is it confidential?"

"You guessed right. Her father is someone really especial, but lets call him X, ok? Megure-keibu wanted to fill you in to the details himself…" Frowning even more, Shinichi sighed. That day promised to be long… specially if she didn't get her coffee….

* * *

Five hours later, or more like an eternity later, Shinichi was near a break down. Why did the coffee in police station taste so… horrible? The murder was confusing, the suspects and related people didn´t say a thing relevant… and even worse, SHE STILL HADNT HER COFFEE! "I need my coffee…" The poor girl mumbled, her head resting on the cold surface of the table. Sato went to get the friend of the victim.

Whoever killed that man, he left no clues. For some reason, Shinichi felt like she was forgetting something, but her mind couldn´t gasp it. Taking out her phone, she noticed there was a message from Kaito. "I´m sorry…" It said "But it seems my performance was prolonged… until night. I´ll make up for it, I promise!"

Glaring at it, Shinichi wanted to kill someone. Was it really that hard to have a date? No, forget about the date… Even if she managed to solve the case quickly, there would be no coffee waiting for her at home! "Give me coffee…" She cried silently, smacking her head against the table a few more times.

"Sorry for the wait, Shinichi-chan." The older detective came back, a strange man following behind her. He seemed to be really uncomfortable… but then again, his friend just died. However, that didn't stop Shinichi from glaring at him, while wondering if he hadn't had coffee with him by some chance… A long shot, but she was desperate…

The interrogation only lasted a few moments, until she figured he knew more than he showed. "Ugata-san, was it? How about you tell us the truth already?" His eyes widen a little bit, and Sato smirked. That man didn´t know how to lie.

"I… I am telling you the truths!" Ugata still tried to lie, but Shinichi only glared at him. Damn, she wanted to drink coffee… Nothing ever went well when she didn't drink her morning coffee. Standing up suddenly, she asked Sato not to interfere.

Earlier, she brought some soccer balls with her to the room, hopping they would help her calm down. Now, however, they would be used for another purpose. Kicking one of them, it quickly flew by the man´s head, creating a rather big hole in the wall behind him.

The raven-haired girl quickly approached the man, her threatening glare even more threatening. "I will give you three seconds… you better start spilling out whatever you know, or else I will send one of my soccer balls against you." The man palled, looking at the hole near him. "They are usually reserved for criminals, but I can do you a special discount."

"You… you can´t! Police can't harm normal people!" The man yelled, and Shinichi just laughed evilly. The detective around her palled, wondering what was going on with the genius that day. She had been in a bad mood ever since she saw her… Did she have a fight with her boyfriend, again?

"Unluckily for you…" she mumbled, looking to his eyes. "I am not police. Now, you better say everything you know, so we can end this stupid case and I can have some damn coffee!" No, there was no way the girl was like that just because of coffee… "And again, unluckily for you, I have just the right amount of money to bail me out of jail, in case the detectives decide to arrest me for violence… Now, speak!"

Exiting the room, watching quietly as Shinichi run towards the Inspector to report what she had found, Sato sighed. The last time she was her like that many people were hurt, not physically of course, but mentally. And for some reason, when it came to that girl, it seemed to be a lot worse than physical harm.

Taking out her phone, aware there was only one person she could ask what was going on, as Sato didn´t know her boyfriend, she made the call. The person in question picked up right away, listening carefully to the detective´s question.

"Hm… did you kidnap; I mean took, her before she had her coffee? If you did, you better give her some black, sugarless coffee before she kills you all…" Hattori stated on the other side, ignoring his wife's of some months, Kazuha; confused stare. "Believe me, if she doesn't drink her morning coffee she will acts as if she was possessed… Actually, I have a theory. I believe she is indeed possessed, and only coffee can put whatever possessed her to sleep… Do you believe she hung me from the ceiling, with nothing but underwear in my own school, just because I refused to buy her coffee when she came to visit? Trust me, give her coffee, and everything will be alright…"

Speechless, Sato allowed the call to end, walking aimlessly towards nothing. Now that she thought about it, Shinichi had asked for coffee, and then yelled at them when it wasn't good enough… If what Hattori-kun said was true, and there was no reason not to believe it; she palled. They had no good coffee…

"Wataru, go buy some coffee." The man in front of her blinked a few times, but quickly took off as she gave him one glare. He had been married with her for too long now to know what it meant: you better do this, and do it fast. "Black and strong!" She added, as took off to search for Shinichi.

She found the girl in the interrogation room, staring at nothing as she waited for the suspect to arrive. Shinichi had figured everything out, and now was only waiting for the murder and kidnapper to arrive. He came fast, but refused to answer any questions. The clock was ticking, and the girl's mood was getting darker.

And at one point, things took the worse turn. "Shinichi-chan…" Sato mumbled, carefully approaching the enraged teen who glared at her. "That thing you are holding… is that a real gun?"

"I swear I will shot you!" Shinichi stated, pointing the gun at the suspect, while ignoring the detective. Everyone knew he was the one who kidnapped the little girl, and yet he refused to say where she was. "I won´t kill you, I´m too nice, but I can´t promise you will use your hand again…"

Sato palled even more, wishing Wataru would just hurry up. The detective was really getting out of control. "Damn, not only I still hadn't had my coffee, I won´t be able to go on a date… Talk, you worthless fool!" Closing her eyes, happy at least the girl had the good sense of removing the bullets beforehand and give them to Sato, the older woman just wished her husband would hurry up. She really didn't want to arrest Shinichi for assault… with a gun… and maybe soccer balls, if that round thing near the door was any sign.

Oh god, if only the time could go faster…

* * *

When Kaito returned, after being forced to give more performances than he should have had, he found Shinichi sitting in the library, happily reading a book with a huge mug of black coffee near her. Wondering where that came from, he got surprised she actually smiled at him."Today Sato and Takagi offered me black coffee… Apparently, Takagi´s mother always sends him some, but as none of them like it, they will give me every time I need it!" She stated, smiling even more. Blinking a few times, Kaito sweat dropped. Just what had happened that day from the detectives of the _murder_ section to _offer_ Shinichi coffee, and black coffee… For some reason, he felt like he didn't want to know.

* * *

A/N: I am so tried... This week has been hell, and the next may be even worse -.- I have Math and Physics test... Muahahaha Yea I know, I am crewed.

**shinjichan173:** I will write it, I promise, but I am kind of out of time lately. But it will be out soon! (If I manage to wake up soon tomorrow, and do my work without lazying around as I like, it might be tomorrow. If not, I don´t know when...) But it is the next one!

P.S. I am thinking on putting some names on the chapters, but that would require too much imagination my sleepy head currently doesn't have XD So if someone has any good ideas, feel free to share!

See you soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan!**

**A/N: It is DONE! Damn, it took me so long to write this... not because I was busy, but because I was lazy. XD This is what happened before the second story I wrote here, when Kaito found Shinichi sleeping in a bus... I promised I would write it, so here it is shinjichan173. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

It all started when Kudo Yukiko came home, after another of her legendary fights with her husband. Not that it was unusual, but when it happened, everyone started to pray to the god. Because if Kudo Yukiko came to visit YOU at such time, it only meant one thing: Trouble. Moreover, unluckily for Shinichi, she was the chosen target that time.

"Mom, for the thousands time, I don´t need more clothes!" The raven-haired teen stated, frowning tired and irritated at her own mother, who tried to drag her into one more store. They had been at that for fours, and yet she still was not satisfied.

"Oh, come on, Shin-chan!" The older woman begged her eyes locked on a cute pink dress she was sure would suit her beautiful daughter. After all, Shinichi was her child. "Just this one! I promise!" Shinichi sighed, closed her eyes and… followed her mother.

She knew that wouldn't be the last store, and for the hundred time that day she just wished someone either died, or accused her of murder. Anything to allow her to escape. But she knew Lady Luck hated her, so neither of those would happen… at least not while her mother was around.

"So… I heard you have a boy you like…" Yukiko suddenly stated, catching Shinichi unprepared as the teen blushed, frowned and pouted. Who was the idiot who told her mother she…? No, wait; it was no idiot… It only was a sadistic scientist who loved seeing her in horrible situations. "When are you going to tell him?"

Sighing, Shinichi took the pink dress her mom gave her, starting to search for the cabinet to change. "Never. He doesn't know and I don´t plan on telling him." The cabinet was pretty close, and she rushed there without even looking at her mom´s face.

Few minutes later, Shinichi came out of the changing room dressed in a short, pink dress with white flowers at the bottom. The dress was cute, she had to admit it, but she would never wear that. It was too… embarrassing. Taking the shoes her strangely quiet mother gave her, she didn´t think about it when she put them. They were nice too, with high platform heels…

Wait, her mom was quiet? Why? Looking up, Shinichi tried to ask her what was wrong… But the woman, along with Shinichi´s other clothes AND shoes, was gone. "Mom?" She called, and when she got no answer, something clicked. "Oh no…"

Running out of the fitting room, eyes always searching for her, she quickly approached the cashier. "I am sorry, but did you see a woman with a lot of bags and…" When the cashier smiled, and said her mother already paid for the dress and left… Shinichi deadpanned. She had to be kidding…

Walking quickly out of the store, thankful her phone was still left with her; she quickly called her. "Mom, what the hell? I have no money to come back home and I don´t want to…"

"Now, now… You don´t need to come back now." Yukiko, who was already on the high way rushing home, smirked. Their plan worked wonderfully. "I will pick you up after Kid´s heist, so you should take this opportunity to confess."

But of course her mother knew who she liked… and that was the main problem. There was no way she could confesses to KID! "MOM! I can´t confess to him!" The teen shouted, feeling her face heat up more and more with every second. "He is a criminal and I am a detective… it would never, ever work! Now, come here!"

The woman giggled at her child´s naivety. "Nope, I won't. Until you confess, I will not allow you to return home." Her daughter was mostly dense… but she also was stubborn. So, if Yukiko wanted her to confess her feelings, she needed to be even more stubborn and cruel than Shinichi. "Now, stop being inflexible and tell him. It´s better than suffering in the silence, no?"

"Mom!" She still tried to complain, but her mother ended the call, leaving the depressed detective on her own. Sure, she had a point, but the thought of confessing was too… embarrassing! She couldn´t do it! There had been plenty of people who had confessed to her in the past, and she knew just how embarrassing and cruel it could be… "I don´t want to…" She mumbled, sighing loudly.

However, maybe if she went and lied to her mom… No, that woman would know if she said it or not. After all, in the end Shinichi would act in one of two ways, or too happy, or too sad. And honestly, she preferred to be happy instead of sad. "Stupid. Stupid, Haibara…" Shinichi mumbled, aware she could never hit the chibified scientist. Maybe prank her, but never hit… but she really wanted to punish that idiot.

Really, why the hell had she told her mother? No, really! If she was sick of hearing Shinichi talk and talk and talk and talk and dream… ok, enough. If she was sick of hearing her talk about Kid she could have told her. Shinichi was flexible; she could always start a diary or something like that. Maybe she should have done that from the start… Na, that sounded too girly. But then again, she was a girl…

"This is getting nowhere…" The detective teen mumbled, unaware she was already half way the museum where the Kid heist would be held. She had planned to attend it, but with the intention of catching that stupid thief and punch him for flirting with her the last time... That idiot dared to kiss her cheek! And he hadn´t even realized how embarrassed that made her! Thank god, it was night and she had destroyed his monocle…

Wait, now that she thought about it, she had kicked him pretty hard after that and stole his hat… "Oh god, I hope he won´t seek revenge…" Shinichi mumbled, knowing she was rather defenseless. The short dress restricted her movements, and high heels were not the best way to run. "Maybe I should run away…"

That was a possibility… Or it would be, if she had some money with her. Shinichi could always call Ran or Sonoko, but she had the feeling her mother already warned them not to help her. "Sato-san then?" Hm… the detective was pretty nice and helped Shinichi in many occasions, but to borrow money from her… No, she would never do it unless the circumstances were desperate. But then again, weren´t they?

If Shinichi went to the heist, she would end either confessing or receiving Kid´s revenge. And the latter never was nice, she saw it many times happening to Hakuba. Now that she thought about it, what did the half-English detective done to Kid to be pranked so many times? Because, honestly, nothing could explain the constant pink hair and new girly clothes…

"Wait, if Hakuba is used to girl clothes, maybe he won´t mind changing with me?" Yea, right… He would kill her for even suggesting that. Sighing once again, the teen looked up, only to stare at the huge museum. So she was there… She needed to make a decision: confess or get pranked. Because if he pranked her, she would never confess! NEVER!

"Kudo?" Before she had the change to think, or at least run, someone grabbed her hand and pushed her towards the entrance. "I knew you would make it… thou I expected you to come more prepared to fight Kid…"

"Wait-No!" The girl still tried to resist, but once inside, it was impossible to escape. Turning around to face the other detective, who just happened to be Hakuba, she exploded. "Do you even know what you just did? Do you? Oh god, I am so, but so, screwed…"

Blinking, confused, Hakuba looked at the teen and blushed. Did she realize she looked stunning in that dress? She should wear dressed more often, especially those which showed off her great legs. "If you keep looking at me, I will poke your eyes off."

"Sorry, sorry." Turning around, Hakuba did as he was told. Not that we was afraid of her… ok, because he was afraid of her. Her angry eyes did no lie. If he dared to look at her further, he would really lose his eyes. "So… why are you wearing that?"

Damn, did he really have to ask? Sighing, Shinichi started to look for Kid. She could feel his presence in the room, most probably laughing at her for her outfit, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Usually, she managed to spot him pretty fast. "My mom is back… and she thought this would be a nice way to make me con… Forget it."

Staring at her even more confused than usual, Hakuba started thinking of the words she could have wanted to say. What started with con and could fit well in the sentence? Well, confess sounded good, but then what did her mother want her to confess? That she ate her sweets? No, wait, that was he… Hahaha…

"Get ready!" Nakamori-keibu from the bottom of his lungs, making many people cry from pain. That man was too loud, and no one liked loud people. "He will be here in a minute!" Some people tensed, but not as much as Shinichi. The time of truths was about to arrive…

"By the way" For interrupting her concentration, he received a deadly glare from the female detective, who just wanted to punch him. "What did you do with the hat you stole from Kid? Don´t look at me that way. Inspector may have not noticed, but I clearly saw you hiding it."

The girl blinked, blushed, and turned around. It´s not like she could tell him that she hid it in her secret room and went there from time to time to look at it and hug it like it was some kind of teddy bear… Nope, she couldn't say it. He would think she was a pervert… or something like that. However, considering that Kid stole her pillow once, her having his hat was just the right punishment. She just had other motives to hold on to it…

"I tossed it." She mumbled, hiding her blush as much as she could. "There were to finger prints on it… Oh no…" As she palled all out sudden, Hakuba freaked a little.

"What´s wrong? Are you feeling bad?" She just shook her head, looked at him, then at the wall behind her… and then hit her head twice against it. "Oi, what are you doing?" Stopping her in time, since she planned to hit it again, Hakuba was now officially worried.

"I said it… and he heard it… And now he will have his revenge, and I have no means to protect myself…" She mumbled, eyes suddenly dark, with no hope in them. "And I can´t go home, I have no money to stay out and Ran will never let me sleep in her place… Just shot me, ok?"

For a moment there, Hakuba wondered if everything was all right with her head. But then, he smiled a little bit. "Don´t worry. I don´t think Kid will do a thing, considering you already look miserable enough…" Wow, she sure didn't trust him. But then again, neither did he.

"Yea right… Kid not doing anything…" Shinichi sighed for who knows what time that day, looking up to stare at the blue jewel Kid was planning to steal. And as her eyes stopped on it, the light went out. That could mean only one thing: the heist was starting.

However, Shinichi didn´t stuck around to see it, rushing towards the rooftop. If that bastard wanted to have revenge, he would have to do it in private… At least after that she could think of a way to escape before anyone else saw what happened to her.

Nevertheless, thou she was prepared to wait for a while, the white thief appeared on the roof quickly, less than five minutes since the start of the heist. Blinking confused, Shinichi started to him for a while. It appeared that he got a new hat, as well as a new monocle; but something about his smile didn´t add up… For some reason, it wasn´t cunning enough!

"Nice night, isn´t it, Tantei?" The thief asked, bowing slightly as he marched to the end of the roof. The detective just blinked and a red rose appeared out of nowhere in her hands. "I would love to entertain you more, but I am rather busy right now."

The doors to the roof opened, and the task force barged in to Shinichi´s irritation. The rooftop was hers and Kid´s place! No one, and she repeated no one, was allowed to barge in. However, they just did, ignoring her annoying glare. The thief just smirked and jumped, not even saying goodbye.

And maybe that´s why Shinichi stood on the roof looking at nothing, ignoring the lack of people around her. He just… jumped? Was he really that angry with her he didn´t even want to talk to her? She didn´t want it to end like that… she still wanted to talk to him, hear his voice, look at his strangely violet eyes…

Pouting, sitting down on the cold concrete, she wondered what she did wrong for him to hate her. Sure, she stole his hat and broke his monocle… but it was all his fault. Did he really need to approach his face that close to her? Honestly, that night she almost had a heart attack. And a serious one too. "Stupid, idiot thief…" the detective complained.

"Why do you always call me stupid?" Jumping from her place, her face alarmed and a little bit hopeful since she recognized the voice, the girl just frowned when the one standing at the door was Hakuba and not Kid. "That´s not a nice thing to say, beautifully dressed ojou-san."

Blushing a little bit, something clicked in her head. "You… you…" she mumbled, not sure what to say. "You were Hakuba all this time!" Maybe it wasn´t the right thing to accuse him off, but she just couldn't repress that tone from her voice. And to think she almost told him the truths…

"You finally figured it out, Tantei." Smirking, Kid quickly got rid of the disguise, sending Shinichi´s heart flying. Did he really need to be that gorgeous. "For some reason, you are really strange today, Tantei, even more than before."

Ignoring his remarks, she just send him a deadly glare, while dancing in her mind. So he wasn't mad at her after all… But that didn´t explain why he disappeared so suddenly, nor why the heist had been so brief. "Is something going on?"

"Aside the fact you stole my heart?" Seeing her irritated and beautiful red expression, Kid laughed. "Well, yes… I wanted to say that I will be stop doing heist for a month or so. You usually tend to think I got in trouble when I disappeared, so I decided to warn you."

"Warn me?" Confused, the said dense girl looked at him for a while, while her mind was making a decision. So he would be gone for a while… "Wait, a month? Then how will I be keep myself entertained?" She really did not intend to say the last part. She swore she did not… but it just slipped from her mind somehow, while she depressed herself over the fact he would be gone. "You totally didn´t hear that just now."

Happily surprised, Kid smirked even more. "Will you miss me?" Damn, that guy was joking, he was just joking with her, laughing…! Of course she would miss him! But it´s not like she could say that…. "Don´t worry, I will visit you from time to time. With funny riddles and new tricks of course."

The girl blushed a little bit, unable to stop herself from smiling. She always loved when he visited her at night… it made her feel especial, since he never did that to Sonoko nor any other detective/fan girl she knew. "You better, idiot thief."

She could see it in his eyes that he was about to go. For some reason, for the last months, every time they had to part ways his eyes became sadder, and a little bit serious than usual. And when that happened, she knew was to expect. Pain and disappointment. Pain because she wanted to be more with him, disappointment because she knew it was impossible.

"You will regret it…" Something said in her mind, and the detective took a deep breath. As the thief approached the end of the roof, ready to jump out, she called him. It would only take a second for her to say, and she knew he wouldn´t stick around to see her blush madly after it. So as he took one-step, almost falling out, she yelled. "I love you, Kid!"

And then he fell, the surprise completely destroying his poker face, allowing Shinichi to see the huge blush that started to rise to his face. But the gravity pulled him down, and Shinichi fell on her knees red as a tomato. No, wait, it was even worse. There were so many shades of red on her face, her heart betting so fast she couldn't even speak, her stomach spinning around… "I really love you, stupid thief…"

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Shinichi just knows the right timing when to confess, no? Muahahahaha. I don´t believe I wrote crewed instead of screwed... I was really tired that day... -.-

Assasin8: A scary Shin-chan is the best... Makes everyone want to run away. XD

Sora Maro: Thanks! I will try to! However, if the chapters become a little crazy, it´s all schools fault... I honestly considering making a one or two-shots where Shinichi is a cat. o.o (P.S. It is almost done... Muahahaha)

Yuri Kumiko: Is that a request I see? To make chapter regarding that matter... I will, I will... XD You can say he decided never to take coffee away from her.

rarisa: Gland you liked! You can follow all you like! Thanks!

Hope you liked the chapter!

See you next time!

Kaggami


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer****: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Guess what is this chapter about? Yes, Kaito stealing Shin-chan´s coffee! I still wondering if I went easy on him... I so wanted to destroy his heist at first... XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaito always knew Shinichi liked coffee. He had seen her drink it from time to time when he stalked, no, when he spied on her for research purposes; or when they were on a date, or when she was alone waiting for him or some friends… Anyway, he knew she liked it, like it a lot, but only when he finally started to live with her he realized just how addicted she was on it.

Kudo Shinichi´s day started always the same way. The moment she woke up, even when her mind was still asleep, she quickly wandered to the kitchen to make coffee. Only after she had it, black with no sugar, she would wake up. She wouldn't take one step out-side without having it, even if she was late. The days always started the same way, and Kaito was starting to fear for her health.

From time to time, Shinichi also drunk coffee in the afternoon or night, when she had cases to solve, reports to do, works to finish, things to study… However, the black coffee never changed, always the same, with no sugar. Sometimes, Kaito even had troubles kissing her at morning, knowing he would taste that awful thing, as it still lingered on her lips.

Therefore, one day, against his better judgment, he decided to hide it. To hide that stupid thing named coffee, hopping she could somehow get over it. On the first day, when Shinichi woke up and found there was no more coffee… she thought it had simply ended. She kissed Kaito normally, and went out without asking him about it even once.

And when Kaito came back, a fresh bottle of coffee replaced the empty space… However, it was closed, what meant Shinichi hadn´t drank yet… and to his amusement, he found her sleeping at the library, paperwork all over the floor.

The second day, when Kudo Shinichi woke up and saw there was no coffee… she started to suspect Kaito. Paranoid as she was, she knew there was no way she forgot to buy the coffee twice, what meant that someone hid it. And considered there was only one more person in her house…

However, once again, she said nothing, but she also didn´t kiss Kaito that day. When he came back, a new bottle was waiting for him, and he found Shinichi sleeping at the kitchen´s floor. It sure was strange, but he only laughed at her, and hid the coffee again.

When Shinichi woke up, went to get some coffee and realized there was none… well, she snapped. "Kaito…" Shinichi hissed, her eyes burning with fury. Three whole days she had been without coffee… three completely freaking days! And honestly, her patience was running low. "KAITO! Get you stupid ASS RIGHT HERE!" She wanted her coffee!

At that time, the sleepy Kaito still had no idea what would happen next… so he obediently went towards the kitchen, thinking she was angry about the fact he ate her pudding last night. However, if he knew why she was angry… he would have run away long ago. "What´s wrong Shi…"

Before she had the chance to finish, something surrounded him, and he found himself hanging from the ceiling, a rather angry detective glaring at him. "Where is my coffee?" Shinichi asked, her eyes burning with deadly furry.

Now, Kaito knew he should have answered… Now, Kaito knew how deadly Shinichi without her morning coffee was… But then, he was only an innocent university student who cared a lot for his girlfriend, not aware of the dangers hiding some bottles of coffee would bring. Nevertheless, as he looked into her eyes, he somehow started to get it…

He was stubborn, however. He cared about her health too much, and he just glared back. "I don´t know what you are talking about, Shin-chan. Now, let me down." The girl looked at him with dead eyes, closed them for a while… and smirked. She smirked a Kid grin, and it made Kaito shiver.

"Is that so…" As something went off right before him, Kaito tried to untie the ropes around him… but he feel asleep. The last thing he saw was her cheeky smile… and for some reason, he knew that day would end badly for him.

When Kaito woke up, he couldn´t recognize the scenery around him. Apparently, he was in some kind blue building room, sitting strangely on a couch near Shinichi, who was reading her book without paying him attention. His left hand was handcuffed to hers, and he took that opportunity to study his surroundings. Not that it helped or anything.

Aside from the color and faint light, Kaito saw no clues that could help him locate or identify the place they were in at the moment. The place was completely desert, only him and Shinichi sitting there. "Good afternoon." A voice right close to him startled him, as he looked back at the smiling Shinichi, who just closed her book and sighed. "Are you ready for the visit?"

Blinking a few times, completely confused by both her words and her behavior, Kaito mumbled. "Visit?" The girl smiled even more, forcing him to stand up and follow her. Not that he had any other option, considering the handcuffs on his hand…

"Yes, visit." The detective's voice was really calm and controlled, but it only made the part-time thief fear even more. "You know, you made me really angry with that little stun you pulled out… So, I decided you need to be punished." As they turned around a corner, Kaito palled. Shinichi, on the other side, grinned even more.

Before Kaito, thousands of fish swam in the innumerous aquariums all around the room, not even paying attention to the visitors. However, that was the problem.. they were fish! Shrieking, almost like a high school girl, Kaito started to search for something to unlock the cuffs and run away. "Don't even think, dear. I took ALL you tools away. All."

At this point, Kaito was ready to cry. Thou a more perverted part of his brain reminded him that he even had some wires hidden in his underwear… Naughty, naughty Shin-chan. However, that thought didn´t come out of his lips, as Shinichi started to drag him towards one of the aquariums. "I am sorry…" He cried, eyes widening in shock and terror.

He hated those things! They were so… urg! Grabbing Shinichi for some protections, and stability as he felt his knees grow weaker with every second; Kaito feared he would faint. At the last second, when Kaito´s face was about to meet the huge eyes of a shark, she changed directions. However, her amused expression didn´t change a bit, as she silently watched her boyfriend freak out more and more.

And soon, Kaito was ready to die, or at least hide for the rest of his life in his room. Those ten minutes he had been inside the building full of fish were the worst of his life. Not even the pain of being shot with a bullet could rival that. "I´m sorry, I´m sorry…" He kept mumbling, knowing it was his entire fault.

"Kaito, I want to introduce you to someone." Even he didn´t know when he closed his eyes, allowing Shinichi to guide him… But now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn´t have closed them at all. "This is Billy!"

In front of him, a huge dolphin started into his violet eyes happily, wondering if that was a new playmate. "I asked the manager to lend me Billy for a while. He loves meeting new people!" Shinichi was having so much fun now! She still hadn't drunk her coffee, her head hurt like crazy and most probably she looked like a psychopath… But she didn´t mind. Kaito had to be punished. "Lets touch him, ok?"

"NOOOO!" Kaito cried terrified, already regretting hiding the coffee. "I will never do it again! I promise! Please, don't!" Shinichi was scary, really, really scary… and even though he begged her, cried and even tried to run, in the end, his hand touched the wet skin of that big fish… and that's when everything blacked out.

As a body fell toward the ground, pulling the amused Shinichi with him, the girl sighed. To think he even blocked out…. Maybe she was being a little bit mean. After all, she had found the coffee. Sighing, she smiled gently and kissed her boyfriend. "I bet you won´t do it even again, right, Kai-chan?"

* * *

The next day, the whole town, and especially University folks, freaked out when Kuroba Kaito appeared. For some unknown reason, he was using pink clothes… and had huge bangs under his eyes. He used those pink strange clothes for a whole month, without explaining anyone, not even Aoko; what was going on. He didn´t prank anyone, and returned home right after the class. After all, he knew better then disobey an enraged Shinichi…

From that day on, coffee never disappeared from Shinichi´s house, and Kaito never complained again about her drinking habits. And if someone dared to suggest taking coffee from Shinichi, he was the first to stop them, terrified... with only one phrase. "If you want a happy life, don´t even try it."

Even now, Shinichi scares Kaito from time to time, showing him a photo she took when he fainted... where he slept near a dolphin and penguin!

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think about this punishment? Great right! XD Hope everyone likes!

Yuri Kumiko: Done-desu! Hope you like it XD Like I said, I´m still not sure if I was too cruel or went too easy on him... But well, it was his first time. (not that he will try again -.-)

shinjichan173 :You are making me blush... (and grin like a mad mad...) I happy that you liked, and here one more chapter as requested! kukukuku

Assasin8: Agreed! I still wonder why Shin-chan is so dense some times... But I like him (or her XD) like that!

Thanks for reviewing everyone and see you next time!

Kaggami-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: I found this little message talk on one site, and just could´t resist but make this short and yet fluffy one shot... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

It was a nice evening when something about Kaito´s behavior changed. Not that she noticed it right away, busy as she was reading her last case files looking for any imprecisions, but after a few moment of staring at nothing, wondering where her report went, it was completely obvious who took it.

Standing up rather tired, wondering where was her boyfriend, Shinichi sighed. She was tired, her head hurt and her mood wasn´t better. "Kaito, give it back!" She yelled, knowing he would hear her wherever he was. Even if he was at the bathroom, he would hear her. Not because he had great ears, but because that bastard bugged her house! Not that she understood why, since he lived there too…

However, no one answered back, and Shinichi felt her patience disappearing. "Kaito!" The hissed, her blue eyes shining with murder intent. "You better get here right away or…" Nevertheless, before she got the chance to finish, her phone vibrated right next to her.

Intrigued, and a little bit irritated, she picked it up just to stare at a strange message from him. **_"Hey, let me give you a little riddle."_** The message said, and Shinichi wanted to kill him. She needed to finish that report by the end of the afternoon, or else Hakuba would judge her again. It was enough he knew Kaito had, and still was, a phantom thief. "You little…" she mumbled, but then gave in. Maybe she would get her stuff back sooner that way. "Ok, shot it."

As if on cue, one more message appeared, and she found herself staring at it in disbelief. Was Kaito that bored? She really needed to buy him a cat or something… In her phone, written black on white, you could read**_: "There is a table with four people who are supposed to sit there. However, they have no clue where to sit. There is you, me, Will and Mary. In which order will they sit?"_**

Looking at it for a while wondering what the hell he wanted with that, aside from pushing his luck, she wrote back the first thing she thought. "Uhm… You, me, Marry and Will?" However, she knew it wouldn´t be that easy to please him, as he wrote back. **_"Nope, try again."_**

Sighing, she closed her eyes and typed the next thing without even thinking. She was too tired to think. Maybe she should take a bath next… "Then how about… Will, you, Marry, me?" For a moment, she stared at it, wondering why those words sounded so familiar when put in that way…

Blushing, her eyes opening, Shinichi wanted to hide somewhere. Did she really type that just now? Oh no! "But of course, Shin-chan." Before she had a chance to answer, or yell, warm lips caught her attention as Kaito appeared out of nowhere and kissed her passionately.

And before she knew it, an elegant silver and gold ring, with a small sapphire rested on her finger, as her now supposed-fiancé stupidly smiled at her. "That is, as long as you are willing to marry me." By now, she didn´t know what to do. She wanted to run, kill him, hide somewhere, hug him… But more than that, she wanted to kiss him.

Smiling brightly, suddenly aware he proposed, she did the last thing he expected her to do. She hugged him, kissed him and mumbled into his ear. "I am."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I loved! XD But then again, I was the one who made it...

Yuri Kumiko: He was reminded of a certain aquatic creature every time he tried... Plus, his doves changed side and kept Shinichi updated on his actions... Kukuku This one if for you, hopping some fluff (hopefully) helps you withstand the horror uni is... XD

Assasin8: I just couldn´t bring myself to hurt him physically... XD

See you next time

Kaggami-chan :)


End file.
